Bless the Music
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: My day, get up, shower and dress, walk to the music store, chop Justin Bieber in half caching the hot employee's eye... oh god, he's coming this way! Hide the remains Max. Max's life ultimately changes after a run in at the music store. Funny. Cute. Tons of Fax. Give it a try!
1. Music: 1

**Hi! A new story for you. I'm so excited. I'm still finishing a few of my other ones, but in the mean time enjoy this one, and tell me what you think.**

**Before we get started I just wanna say I don't own anything but the plot and any character you might not recognize.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Bless the Music: **

**~Prologue~  
**

I'm Max.

Appearance wise, I have sandpaper blond hair, a wholeheartedly tomboy look with a kick of an attitude and chocolate milk eyes. I have a knack of spaceyness especially when music's involved. I have a golden retriever name Trick. Night time I refuge deep into the thoughts I don't think about during daylight of who I am or the person I will become. My comfort food is homemade chocolate chip cookies with a glass of milk.

It's all grand and totally boring you, yeah?

Just keep reading.

… and I'd met "the one," "my soul mate," … "my other half," whatever you wanna call it from karate chopping Justin Bieber in half.

Halt! Before I'm chased down by "Bieber fans" with sharp, pointy pitch forks and torches aflame, listen. It wasn't legit Justin Bieber…

You know what? Why don't you just read my story?

A story of love, Justin Bieber, and most of all music.

All I can say…

Enjoy.

* * *

**It's sooo short, but it's only because it's the prologue. All the other chapters are normal length I promise. And Justin Bieber isn't really in this story, just when Max chops him in half... uh, you have to wait and see... and this story is totally Fax. They're be tons of it;) reviews will be totally appreciated and It'll speed up the updates, so review! **

**Thanks.  
**


	2. Music: 2

**Rain, rain, rain go away... never come back again? Ha. It's pourrrring here, so I actually got to sit my a** down and write! And now here's my beautiful update:). Sorry for the long wait... maybe it'll rain more often so I be forced to write more! Ha, just kidding, I love writing, my lives just been super busy. Since I'm pretty broad I might even update on my other story, "Locked In." And what's "Locked In?" you may ask. Its one of my almost finished stories (just two chapters left!) Check it out;) **

**In the meantime, enjoy chapter one:)  
**

~ One ~

"_Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go? You set my soul alight. You set my soul alight." _

I woke up to my Muse ringtone, 'Supermassive Black Hole,' which could only mean one thing – Lucy's calling me.

I fumble with my blankets to reach for my phone underneath my purple striped pillow.

"Lu?" My voice was gravely and sounded croaky like a frog. How attractive. I bet I look like I've been hit by a bus too.

"Good mor_ning_ Max!"

It was like I was hit in the ear by the sun. How can she be so chirpy at... I glance at my clock. Eight – a – _freaking _o'clock. "Why are you calling me so early?" I ask sagging back into the tunnel warmth of blankets. It was Saturday and that means I should still be fast asleep.

"I called to see if you're still up for helping me babysit tonight?"

"Oh. Yeah. I always keep my word. The next door neighbors kid, right?"

"Mhm. The pay is swe_et _too. I don't know what the parents do, but they're loaded!"

"FBI Agents maybe?" I ask jokingly. "Or maybe they're gang members."

"Either one of those wouldn't surprise me. Anyways, she actually has an older brother, but he's working tonight so they'd asked me if I wanted to do it. Of course I agreed. Fifteen an hour! They're paying me extra for the short notice. How awesome is that?"

"Very awesome," I mumble, slowly ebbing back to the land of blissful sleep. I was hanging on to a _very_ thin rope that was connecting me to this way too early conversation. I really wasn't a morning person.

"Max! Oh my god, are you falling _asleep _on me?" Her voice leaked dismay like she couldn't believe it.

Hey, she did call me at eight in the morning.

I softly laugh "Yes. I sorta am," I told her.

"Well, if you didn't want to talk to me you could have just said so," she scolds.

I laugh again, "Alright, goodbye Lu."

"Wait!"

I smirk. "Bye-bye. I'll see you at six." I hung up on her, 'Max,' and slip my phone back under my pillow. I had a few more hours to kill so I was going to take sweet, sweet advantage of that.

* * *

Tricks powerful bark welcomes me when I walk into the kitchen showered and dressed for the day. The little beast collides into me and jumps on his furry back legs and licks my face with his sandpaper tongue. Seriously gross. "Oh Trick! Stop it!" I push him off.

The name "Trick" is obvious. I'd found Trick when he was a puppy, starved, dirty and with a broken ankle depriving him to walk. Always, _always_, having a soft gooey heart for animals I'd took him in. He must have been a show dog or something because Trick can do, well, _tricks. _He can also pick them up faster than I can pick up dirty clothes.

"Going out?" my mom ask.

I fed Trick a dog biscuit and nod "Yeah. I wanna hit the bookstore, after, the music store, and at six, I'd promised Lu I would help her babysit, so I won't be home for dinner."

My mom in her pink bathrobe stood with her cat mug. The cats were a chain, spiraling around at the base of the cup, cuffed together by their tails. She took a small sip.

It was only the two of us – since my dad walked out on us when I was five years old. She's had a parade of boyfriends throughout the years, but none went from, "the boyfriend" to "the husband." I doubt she'll ever walk down the aisle again.

"Are you alright with dinner without me?" I ask her, guilt nagging at my heart for leaving her to fend for herself.

"Oh sure. John's taking me out to dinner anyway," she said popping her hip against the Island and took a bigger sip out of her coffee mug. That mug was actually a mother's day present from me two years ago. My mom looked at me over the rim of it, waiting.

The fleeting guilt pops like a water balloon. Whatever. My guilt was small and fragile anyways. Why did I even feel guilty? "Oh," I said, "how freaking awesome."

"Max," she scolds.

I shake my head and grab my black messenger bag off the table, cutting her off. "I was being totally serious when I said how that's freaking awesome. I wasn't being a brat," I told her slinging the wide band over my shoulder.

She flashed me an annoyed look, frustration flicking in her eyes, "Fine. Take a twenty on your way out for a pizza or something."

I walk out of the kitchen tossing a 'no thanks' over my shoulder.

* * *

The gust of wind hit my face cooling down my hot anger. It wasn't that my mother and I hated each other. I love my mom. Her infantile of not keeping a boyfriend longer than a few months is what I can't stand. I just want to see her settle down. I want a dad alright, but my mom was very stubborn and will do what she pleases.

I just blew out a big breath and picked up my pace, pushing all angry thoughts to the back of my head where I can shovel them out later.

I made a quick stop at the bookstore, picking up a new novel that I've waited endless days for. Who's been there? All the bookworms for sure, which I'll admit I am one. Heart and soul

Thankfully the music store was only a block away from the bookstore. The music store, "Bless the Music," was small on the outside, but the inside was phenomenal. They have oak shelves upon shelves… upon more shelves of every type of music you could dream of. The outside looked like a coffee shop. It had a wide window with the logo in ochroid colors.

I open the door, the tiny gold bell above letting out a "_ding."_

The ding was like a call because I had one of the employers flock to me. She had lavender hair to her ears, tucking behind her ears and a wide smile.

"Welcome to Bless The Music, can I help you find something?" she ask, bouncing on the toes of her tennis shoes.

"Uhm, no, I'm just browsing." I told her.

"Oh sure! Well, if you need anything, I'm Violet, and I can help you with anything at all, okay?"

I nod "Got it."

She smiles before scraping off to help the next customer that had just walked in.

I roll my eyes; they're like a bunch of vultures. I spin on my heels to start my browsing, and stop dead in my tracks because I was face to face with Justin Bieber...

It's a cut out people!

It was a scary as shit Justin Bieber statue.

It's that stupid one where he's wearing an ugly purple vest – the color of Violets hair, dark-colored wash jeans, and black high-tops. Gah, I took a few steps back, turned, and walked toward the rock section of the music store. I finger the cd cases one by one, not looking for anything really but just waiting for a band to jump out at me.

The next few minutes all happened really fast. I looked up when I felt eyes on me. And sucked in a prodigious amount of air when I locked my eyes on the midnight sky...

Than everything turned to shit.

* * *

**Oops... I so left that hanging for you guys. Review, and I'll let you know what happens next:)**


	3. Music: 3

**I'm so sorry for the long update! I swear, I really want to finish this story, so expect regular updates. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you do, review! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Two~

I knew him from class.

Nickolas.

His midnight eyes, dark and shadowed, were the first thing that lures me to stupidity. The color was just stunning. They were dark brown sometimes with swirls of gold, and then other times they were so dark, almost black, you couldn't see his pupils.

Why was he even here?

My eyes roam over his body, catching sight of the dark green polo he's wearing, his muscle filling it out nicely, next, his nametag, slung through a black necklace that was around his neck, and his black slacks.

Oh, he works here.

And, he was coming this way, towards me.

Oh, hell, no.

I spin around to flee the store, but Justin Bieber stops me in my path, his smile taunting and his plastic hairdo blocking my way to freedom. I _really_ hate this boy. I glance over my shoulder to see he was closer and closer… so I freak. I meant to push the statue outta my way, only a little, but I did so quickly and roughly, and before I knew it Justin was in two pieces on the floor. His upper body was by the door and his lower body by my feet.

Oops.

"MOMMY! THAT GIRL KILLED JUSTIN!"

A little girl who witnessed my 'murder' was pointing at me, her eyes dancing with her own murder.

I back up. Oh, shit, oh, shit.

"What's going on over here?"

And then I hear _his _voice. He never talks in class, so it was my first time hearing his voice. Let me tell you, it was sexy and deep. Chills dance down my spine, and there were funny flip flops in my stomach. I look at the little girl who was almost in tears, to the angry mom, lastly to Fang. My face heats up.

"I … uh – uhhh… "My voice couldn't embrace the right words to define _this._

We have an upset mother who looks ready to kill me for showing her daughter the ugliness of a murder, a kid who looks ready to cuddle the broken Justin in tears, and then we have the guy I think is super sexy who'd watched the whole hellish scene.

"_I'll _tell you what's going on." The mom speaks up.

_Please don't. _

She does.

"This girl over here purposely chops my daughter's favorite singer _in half!"_

"I didn't do it on purposely!" I yell. "It was an _accident." _

This lady was making a huge deal outta nothing. I didn't mean to sever _fake _Justin's body in half, and I didn't mean for a little girl to watch me do it. This lady makes it seem like I committed an actual murder and got some sick satisfaction when a little girl stumbles upon the scene.

"Accident or not, my little girl is devastated. You've ruined her kid innocents!"

I roll my eyes.

"Alright ma'am, lets calm down, okay?" Nickolas says trying to sooth the women's anger.

His voice was sure a balm to _my _anger, the women's, not so much.

"I will not calm down! I demand something for my daughter's heartbreak."

Nickolas sighs, fingers combing through his hair. I was _so _jealous of those fingers right now.

"Okay. Come with me, and we'll talk to my manger."

Nickolas starts to lead her away, but stops, and turns to me.

"Don't go anywhere."

I freeze when he looks right at me, until the woman speaks again.

"I don't have all day, you know."

He ignores her. "Stay, okay."

I nod.

Nickolas leads the crazy lady away and her daughter after I nod, her mouth still firing amiss assumptions.

I look down at Justin's legs when the three are out of earshot. "This is your entire fault." I mutter sourly.

I sigh and reach down picking it up, quickly obtaining the upper half of him also. I don't need another loud mouth mother, and a sad kid to be up my butt, so I thought best to pick up the pieces. I tap my foot while hugging the two pieces to my chest, wondering what's taking them so long. I wouldn't be too surprised if the women were trying to buy out the whole freaking store.

"Ma'am, I apologies again, I hope you have a nice day now."

A voice arises besides me. That wasn't Nickolas voice, but the mangers.

He was an older man, with dark curly hair, and freckles all over his upturn nose.

The women nods and grabs the kid's hand, leaving the store.

"_You _must be the girl who chopped Justin Bieber in half." His brown eyes narrow "Yes?"

I gulp loudly. The likeliness of this turning out in my favor was very slim "Um … yeah. Here," I offer him the two pieces with a remorseful smile.

The manger took them, beholding me with his glare; bitter and totally _pisssed._

I wince. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? You're just _sorry. _Well, sorry isn't good enough – "

"Mike." Nickolas cuts in. "I think you've had your fun."

Mike's glare melts off his face like candle wax, an amused smile in its place. "Sorry! But did you _see _herface!? Ahaha! Pale as a ghost!"

_What?_

"Wait, I'm not in trouble for… you know?" I wave at the artificial pieces of Justin.

Mike shakes his head. "No!"

"Okay, but what about the upset mom?" I ask.

Mike smiles dims at the mention of the mom. "She was something special, huh?"

I rub my neck "Yeah she was. I can pay for the Justin Bieber statue, if you want."

Mike sweeps his hand in the air, waving off my offer. "I got it."

I smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't go after any of the One Direction Boys. We would have a problem if you do."

I laugh. "I wouldn't think of it."

"Good."

After that, he goes to trash the Justin cut out.

I turn to Nickolas. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cost you … what did she end up getting anyways?"

"Half off of the new Justin Bieber cd and a free Justin Bieber tee. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have giving her anything at all though."

"Agree." I mumble.

Suddenly my shoes fascinated me as Nickolas fixes his dark eyes on me.

"You're in a few of my classes, right?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm Max… Max Ride."

"Fang Cobra."

I look up, smiling slightly "Is that some kind of joke?"

Nic – I mean Fang, smiles – it wasn't really a smile, but an upturn to the left side of his lips. It was better than a smile, I think. And it suited him perfectly.

"My birth name is actually Nickolas Cobra. But I adapted Fang growing up. I like it better anyways."

"It's … fitting." I say.

"You're name's kind of unusual too." He points out.

And… he was right. My birth name is actually Maxine Batchelder. But Maxine is _so _girly, so I erased the "ine" and settled for Max. My dad, Jeb Batchelder, left my mother and I, therefore my mother changed her name back to Martinez, but for my eighth birthday present, my mom gave me the freedom to choose my own last name. I'd picked Ride. A week before my birthday we were learning about astronauts in science class. My teacher was talking about Sally Ride, who was the first American women in space. She was described as strong, independent, and bright. I thought it was perfect.

"Yeah, I know." I shrug. "My birth name is actually Maxine Batchelder. But I changed it to Max Ride awhile ago."

Fang looks at me thoughtfully, and nods "It's more fitting."

The clock on the wall caught my attention. "Thanks. But I have to kinda … be somewhere now. I'm helping my friend babysit, so I'll see you around, I guess."

"Sure."

"Okay, uh, bye."

I'm incredibly happy to be free of the music store finally … and Fang's eyes.

This day didn't exactly go the way I thought it would have, but I find, I'm not disappointed in the least.

* * *

**If you think that mother was horrible review!**

**:)  
**


	4. Music: 4

**Longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoy, and please review! Thanks:)**

* * *

~Three~

"So… what happens after you kill Bieber?" my best friend asks heedlessly while picking out the colorful marshmallows out of the huge bowl of lucky charms that was between us.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't kill him! I… chopped him in half, and he was a _fake _Justin Bieber."

Lu pops a sugary marshmallow in her mouth, eyeballing me. "So, Justin Bieber is the _shit."_

"You don't even like Justin Bieber." I say.

"Sure I do. '_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.'**_ Meh? Meh? How'd I do?"

I laugh. "Don't ever sing again. And that song is so lame. '_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go.'_" I mimic, "Kinda cheesy, yeah?"

Lu snickers "Yeah. But this is my favorite part_: __**'**__**Na na na, na na na, na na na. Yeah girl. Na na na, na na na, na na na na. If I was your boyfriend. Na na na, na na na, na na na na. Na na na, na na na, na na na, na. If I was your boyfriend."**_

I laugh, holding my stomach from my laughing pains. "How… many… 'na, na's' does one… need in a song?"

Lu laughs alongside me. "Haven't you heard? It's not a legit song without them!"

And that's how the kids found us, laughing like we were delirious monkeys. Lucy was babysitting her next door neighbor's daughter and her friend – they're paying extra for that. Sweet Angle and chatterbox Nudge stares at us dumbstruck, questioning our mental stability, I bet.

I mange some calmness, enough, at least to say hello to the girls.

Angel smiles sweetly at me. "Hi Max."

Last summer Angel's older brother worked so much, so Lucy became Angel's all around babysitter. A few times I would swing by to keep Lucy company, and to see Angel. Angel was ten, and had big beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was golden blond, and curly. She looks like, _well, _an angel. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met, with the cutest smile. Nudge was Angel's best friend. She was a sweetheart too, but can talk your ear off.

Nudge twirls a finger around one of her braids "Whatcha laughing at?"

"Do you like Justin Bieber?" I ask. (Lu coughs).

Her dark brown eyes go wide, and they light up with delight. "Do I like him? I love him! Justin Bieber is my dream husband, I just loooove him so much. And he's, like, ultra cute! Those eyes and that hair! All of his songs speak to me. I love them all! – "

I'd switched on the motor mouth.

"– my favorite song is, _Boyfriend_. But I also love _That Should Be Me_, and _Beauty And A Beat__. _He's just the best singer ever! I want to see him –"

Angle quiets her by covering her mouth, laughing "Nudge… please."

Nudge looks at us apologetic.

Angle removes her hand.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can't help it."

"It's fine." I say, smiling.

Nudge smiles. "So, what were you laughing at?"

"Nothing," – both Lu and I say.

"Oh." She says. "Hey, do guys wanna play a game with us?"

Angel pouts her lips. "Yeah, please."

Together they give us the bambi eyes, successively acquiring two playmates.

"Okay." Lu agrees. "But let me and Max finish talking about something. We'll come get you when we're finished, okay?"

"Yay!" Angle claps, gleefully. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure." Lu says, "We'll come get you soon."

When the two kids leave, Lu turns to me. "Okay, we got a little sidetracked. What happened after you murder Justin?"

"Well… a little girl kinda saw me do it."

Lu laughs "_Seriously!?"_

"Yes! Now shut up, so I can finish my story. So yeah, the little girl's mom was upset that I 'broke her kid's heart' and even said I _meant_ to do it."

"Ohmygod, what a cheesecake."

"Yeah, so… um, you know Nickolas Cobra?"

Lu fidgets "Um, yeaaaah?"

I disregard it though. Maybe she has a wedgie or something.

"Well, he works at 'Bless The Music', and saw the whole stupid thing, and had to deal with the evil women and her kid because of me."

She giggles. "That's so embarrassing."

"I know. And this woman expected like all this free shit, just because I accidentally maimed Justin Bieber. Anyways, she was complaining to him about how I stole her kid's innocence and stuff. So, he told her he would talk to the manager about it."

"Did she get free stuff?"

"Yup. She got the new Justin Bieber cd half off, and a free Justin tee."

"That's horrible. I would have told her where she could stick those pieces of Justin Bieber! And then kick her out. Did the manager yell at you?"

"No. He was surprisingly cool about it." I say, "But there's more…"

"_Ohh_? Do tell."

Slightly, I blush. "So, um, Nickolas asked me to stay behind, before he dealt with the women. I was worried he was going to mock me about what happened or something, but I said yes. When he did come back… he didn't mock me but he was sorta talkative."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Fang talked much."

"Yeah, I know – wait, _Fang?" _

She smacked her lips, trying to repress a smile. "Isn't that his name?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I didn't even know that until he _told _me earlier today. Have you talked to Fang recently?"

The green monster was glaring at her through my eyes, awaiting an answer. He was going to swallow her whole in a minute.

Randomly Lu whoops, pumping her fist in the air like she was at a football game "I've _never_ thought I would see the day, Max Ride, was jealous! I have to write this date down somewhere."

"I'm not jealous! And you didn't answer my question."

Lu smirks "Yeah. A few times I have."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

I didn't have a response to that. I ask instead, "What about?"

"Nothing really," She says. "Now, what happened next?" She asks, exuberantly bouncy in her seat, like she was watching a drama teen flick while eating pixie sticks.

"We talked. He asked me if we were in a few classes together, and I told him yes. I introduced myself. He introduced himself as Fang Cobra and I sorta laughed and asked him if that was for real; I told him it was fitting … and he said my name fits me too."

Lu sighs dreamily. "That's _so_ romantic."

I flick her nose. "The end of my story is very magical … I realized the time and quickly left to help you babysit. The end."

"You should have stayed! You could have acted out Gears Of War with the One Direction boys, pissing off other mothers!"

"That's not funny." I frown.

"Yeah it is. Then Fang could step in with his amazingly cool floppy hair and save the day again." She said her smile avid, and eyes eager.

Always a romantic, this one.

I laugh. "He does have cool hair, doesn't he?"

"Dream worthy." She corrects. "And you so _like_ him, don't you?"

I laugh it off. _"What?_ I don't like Fang!"

"Don't lie! When you said his name you _blushed_. Not to mention, I'd spot the green monster lurking inside those brown eyes when I told you I've talked to Fang before."

The thing about having a best friend is you couldn't keep secrets from them. They were your own personal diary, so I sigh. "Okay, yeah I kinda do have a little crush on him."

"I knew it!"

"But it's no big deal. I won't ever talk to him again."

"You don't know that Max."

"I do. We've gone all year without talking to each other. The crazy mother was the only reason why we did in the first place."

Lu chews slowly on a blue marshmallow, her eyes shinning with discreet.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask.

"Hm. Nope. But I think you'll talk to Fang again, trust me. Sooner then you think. Anyways, I think we've kept the kids waiting long enough. Ready to play some ole' hide and seek?"

I reflect her words with a suspicious face, replaying them in my head, but I say, "suuure,"

I was just happy she'd dropped my petty crush on Fang, for now at least, so I leave the fortune cookie remark alone, ready to play hide and seek with the kids.

* * *

Hide and seek is so boring, so Lu and I decided to spice it up a little.

* * *

"So, this is your brother's room?" I ask Angel, peering around the dark room.

The walls are dark blue, nearly black. He has a matching blue-black bedspreads, with cool neon green stars above the bed, glue to the ceiling. Besides the bed was a simple drawer, a few empty soda bottles and scattered pens and pencils with a notebook or two. He even had a lava lamp! It was a black and blue one, with gold swirls, shooting colors on the walls.

"Yup," she says, leading me towards an old toy chest. It's old, and once dark blue looks light blue now, the paint chipping in areas.

She squats before it, opening the blue lid, pulling out a water gun.

Yeahhh… that's what I'd meant by, "spice" it up.

Water guns!

Who doesn't love water guns?

"Nice, aren't they?" she ask, petting it.

I smile, "Very nice."

She hands the bright orange water gun over to me, and selects a blue, green, and black one for herself, Lu, and Nudge.

"I'm so excited." She says, rushing me out of the room to the bathroom to fill them up.

"Your brother won't mind us using his guns, would he?" I ask.

"Nah, he doesn't really use them much anymore," she tells me while filling them up.

"Hey. Ohhh... they're beautiful!" Lu gushes, rushing to my side, "dibs on the green one!"

I hand her the green one. "Remember when we were kids and we used to have huge water fights in my backyard?"

"Yeah." Lu says, sighing wishfully. "That was so much fun. I always won too."

"Uh-uh!" I say. I was the champ at water fights!

"Huh-huh!" Lu argues. "And I'm gonna show you, so watch out."

"No. You watch out."

We were fighting like little kids, but I digress...

Lu bumps me out of her way, and fills the green water gun. "We shall see."

After we fill them all up to their full abundance, we play.

Nudge was the seeker.

We were the hiders.

The game was easy enough. The seeker looks for the hiders, and just like tag hide and seek, the seeker has to shoot the hider with water for them to be it.

We played a few rounds … but it ended up as an actually water fight.

We all just went a little crazy, with the pillows, couch, and whatever we could use for coverage.

It was fun.

And I felt like a little kid again as I hide underneath the table, braced on elbows. I look for my target, spotting Lu lonesome, who was looking around suspiciously. Perfect. I let out a war cry and fire.

"Max!" she yells, running towards a pillow and hiding her face behind it.

I laugh as I roll from under the table, and jump up, still shooting.

"You deserve it!" I say.

"Bullshit!"

She fires back.

Angel flies outta the kitchen like a bird on steroids, firing at us while doing so, Nudge joins too.

"Water fight?

A voice speaks up behind us.

All firing stops.

I spin around and since my finger was still on the nozzle, I shot water at whoever it was.

Hell ... and just guess who it is ...

Life was such a _bitch. _

* * *

**Max just can't seem to get it right;) any guesses on who it is?**

**Review!  
**


	5. Music: 5

Fax time! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

~ Four ~

I shot Fang in the face.

Not legitimately of course, but with a stream of water from the water gun.

His face was priceless though. A mix between shock, disgruntled, and amusement. He looked like a wet constipated puppy with his hair damp, sticking to his tan wet face, and the consecutively flow of emotions flashing on his face. And, okay, admittedly he was _sexy_ wet.

Anyways, I wasn't too sure if I should apologize or... if I'll just laugh.

So, I kinda do both.

My mouth opens … and I laugh, but my mouth _does_ manage to slip in a few incoherent, "sorry's" as well. Between those barbaric, _unladylike_, chortles were "I'm sorry," which actually sounds like this: hfskjdhffha. There I am, bent at the waist trying to catch my run away breaths, with leaking tears, repeating, "asdhajsfh," over and over again. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard before.

However, Fang's voice pulls the plug. My laughing dies in my throat.

It's soft and low. He says: "Angel. Give me the gun."

The silk of his voice felt like ribbons were brushing against my skin, raising bumps. _What _he said felt like someone punched me in the gut, bruising my insides to harsh black and blues. _Oh shit_. And sweet Angel hands her brother the freaking water gun like it's a peace offering, smiling up at him.

WHAT THE HELL!?

I hold up my hands while backing up, withdrawing from him and the gun full of water. "Okay, um, I'm sorry about getting you wet... and then laughing about it afterwards, even though it was extremely funny... "

Max: One step back.

Fang: One step forward.

"... because your face was pretty priceless..."

Max: Another step back.

Fang: Another step forward.

"... with your hair sticking to your face and the surprised look ... "

Max: Another step back.

Fang: Another step forward.

"... LU HELP ME!"

My best friend in the entire world _laughs_ at me. "Nope!" Quieter, so only I can hear, she adds, "I'd told you, you were going to talk to him again."

I was gonna kill her.

I take another step back. Fang follows, slowly, like a dark predator with a twinkle in his dark eyes, his lips pulling up into a sinful smile that could be destructive to my heart in _so _many ways. "Max Ride."

I thought, _'shitttt I was in trouble' _before he finally strikes.

I shriek when the first gush of cold water hits me in the face.

The second splash of cold water I jolt to life, turn and run, with Fang right behind me.

I run toward the stairs, snagging Lu's gun outta her hands since I'd dropped mine when I was laughing.

I skip some steps as I scramble up them, dodging water. When I reach the top I spin around, pressing down on the nozzle shooting Fang in the face. He splutters and stops briefly before his legs instantly eat up the rest of the steps until he was on the top with me.

"Oh my god."

He flashes me an eat shitting grin, that magnetize my heartbeat into overdrive. "You mean 'Oh my Fang,' don't you?"

Prick.

I glare at him and bolt before he divulges more water on me, that stupid sexy moron. I run left with Fang on my heels, but I was faster: _t__hank god for long legs._

I enter a bedroom, hurdling over the bed, and dropping to the floor behind it. I'm pretty sure it's Angel's bedroom. It looks like someone barfed up bubble gum pink throughout the room, that and there were barbies, baby dolls, and creepy pony's littered about.

Hiding behind the bed, I gather up the water gun close to my heart for the feel of protection as I hear Fang say softly, "Max? Ohhh Max? Where are youuu?"

He sounds pretty damn close to the bedroom, (maybe beside the door?). I count each breath, trying to steady and quiet each one. Isn't that funny? Usually when you breathe you're death to it, but when you're hiding from a sexy guy with a water gun, it's all you can hear: the heavy inhale and exhale of you breathing. It was like my breathing was plugged into a speaker.

"Maaaax?"

I dip my head down to peep under the bed. He _is_ beside the door. I watch his skater shoes walk around, but, _thankfully, _never gets close to the bed. And then they're gone. I wait a second or two and when I didn't hear anything else or see anything else, I peek my head over the bed.

_Clear._

I grab the water gun and like I was on a mission to my death I cower low, slowly ebbing close to the open doorway, almost jumping out of my skin when one of Angel's baby dolls scares the ever living crap out of me. It was powerlessly laying on the floor, face upwards. Her baby blues, and a wide pink lisped smile stares up at me. I raise a finger to my lips and _sssshhh _it.

I stick my head out into the hall, looking around.

Fang was at the end of it, peering into a room. The _wrong_ room.

Hahaha, gotcha.

Quietly, I sneak up behind him. I was so close to him I could smell him. The smell of light aftershave, something woodsy, and utter Fang, channels the girl side I _do _have. He smells so, _so_ good.

I shake my head, and lift up my gun. "Hi Fang!"

"Wha - "

I spray him with water mid sentence when he turns. In a flash he raise both arms, trying to block the cold water.

I soak him, laughing.

"AHHHH! MAX! STOOOP!"

"Never!"

Lesson to be learned here folks ... never mess with a girl that has a name of Max Ride ... um, unless her stupid water gun runs out of water that is.

I look at the empty water gun up to Fang, who's smiling so wide, the tips of his full lips touches each ear. I want to slap the smile off his face ... or lick it off. Either way I want it gone. I glare at him.

"Ran out of water, did you?" he smirks, rising his gun that was still full.

I cross my eyes, staring at it. And without answering him I spin around, running back towards the stairs and rushing down them sounding like a fat elephant. I pass Angel, Nudge, and Lu as I run into the kitchen skidding around the table. The only thing between us was that table. And here, Fang thought he had me as he points the water gun at me and squirts, but I have a plan. Behind me is the sink ... and the sink's hose. Hurriedly, I turn the sink on and stretch the hose. Poor Fang didn't stand a chance.

The water gun falls out of his hands as I _soak _him.

"Max!"

"Say it!" I yell back.

"No!"

"I won't stop until you say it!"

"Okay, okay! You won!"

I stop the flood of water. "And?"

Fang was dripping wet with his hair flopping into his glaring face. His green polo stuck to his chest like a second layer of skin, and the black slacks he wore looks chunky with water. He looks cute, okay. And I've never been a swoon type of girl, but Fang provoked feelings I'm so not used to.

Now, what was I going to do about that?

"And... you're the champ at water fights." He grumbles.

"Thank you." I say, proudly.

"Um... who wants pizza?" Lu ask, interrupting us. "I ordered it while you guys were flirtin - I mean having the water fight."

I bluish _scarcely, _just around the ears really. "Mushrooms with extra cheese?" I ask softly, remembering I have to payback Lu for _forgetting _to tell me Fang was Angel's older brother.

"Yup." Lu says, pointing at one of the brown boxes Nudge was holding with a red pizza logo on it. Nudge was staring at the box with her nose scrunch up.

"Ew Max, mushrooms are, like, so gross."

I shrug, "Don't knock it 'till you try it kid."

"Like _never_." She quickly says.

"I'm hungry! Fang, Lu said we had to wait until you and Max were done flirting before we could eat. Are you guys done yet?" Angel speaks up, face angelical as if she didn't just shove us under a bus.

Lu snorts. "Yeah, are you guys _done_?"

"We're done. Let me just change out of these wet clothes, and then we can eat, okay?"

Angel nods. "Okay!"

"Lucy can you just clean up a little? Max and I just need to change into dry clothes." Fang asks her.

"Sure thing!" Lu says.

"I'm fine, actually." I say, despite the fact that I _was_ a little cold from my wet shirt. I could deal.

Regardless of what I said, he gestures for me to follow him. I sigh, and do. We go back up the stairs, but in a slower pace.

"Sorry about earlier." I mumble.

"Spraying me in the face?" he asks, escorting me to his bedroom.

"Well, yeah, but I mean I'm sorry about what happened at the music store."

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. It was the highlight of my day actually."

He opens his dresser door, drawing out two shirts, a pair of pants, and sweats. He hands me the shirt and sweats.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was so slow today. I needed a mother to yell my ear off today." He throws me a grin.

I laugh. "Okay. Good. I felt bad about it. Mike didn't yell at you or anything right?"

"Nah. Mike's a good guy. He laughed about it afterwards."

I nod. "He seems nice. Um, thanks for the clothes... I'm gonna go ... yeah."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Safely in the bathroom, I change into his clothes.

And it smells just like him...

Shit, I was in trouble.

* * *

_Review if you want more fax! _


	6. Music: 6

~Five~

If a dream fairy whispered in my ear that I would find myself wearing Fangs clothes while eating pizza with him, his little sister, her friend, and Lu, the very next day, I woulda slapped that fairy away like a fly and tell it to, "Get lost."

But here I was … wearing Fangs shirt, his sweats, and eating cheesy mushroom pizza with him and the others. Stupid fairy was right!

His clothes smells so good. It was calming and marked my body now.

"Anyone wanna try a mushroom slice? It's gooood." I say while taking a hefty bite out of the delicious pizza. The aroma of mushrooms and cheese was just divine. I actually never used to like mushroom pizza, but one of my mothers old boyfriends ordered it one time. Much like Nudge I looked at it like it was an infected rat that had fungus growing outta its butt. But then he dared me to try it. Not one to ever turn down a dare, I did. And I'd loved it.

"Ugh. No thanks!" Nudge says straightaway without a thought.

"I'm with Nudge!" Angel says.

And Lu shakes her head. "We've been through this already. Many, many, _many _times. The answer is still absolutely freaking no. "

I look at the final person who has yet to decline my offer.

"Fang?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I pop open the box that held the pizzas. "Actually I dare you to. Are you gonna be a sissy boy and turn down my dare?"

"First you shoot me in the face and now you want me to eat crap. Nice Max." Despite what he said, he did reach for a slice, winkling his nose when a brown mushroom slips off. I quickly pop it into my mouth. Yummy.

"Pinch your nose when you eat it." Lu suggests.

"Yeah. And here." Nudge pushes a cup full of soda to him. "Drink that right after you take a bite.

"Oh c'mon you guys! It's not that bad. Now Fang, eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Presided, isn't she?"

"That's Max." Lu happily says.

"Fang." I warn.

"Alight, alright." Fang shuts his eyes and nibbles first on the tip of the pizza. He pauses, before taking a bigger bite.

He inhales the pizza whole.

And he goes in for seconds. See! He likes it.

"Good, isn't it?" I ask while watching him devour the second slice.

"Yeah. The mushroom gives it a really good flavor. I don't even taste the mushrooms much actually."

"You sound like a food critic." Lu says, snickering.

"Shut up." Fang grumbles. "And eat some mushroom cheese pizza."

"Well, I don't care how much Fang seems to like it, I'm still not eating it." Nudge says with a poker face. "I'm sticking to plan cheese."

I laugh. "You don't have to Nudge. Fang and I can just finish them off." I tell her while quickly snatching up Fang's hand, who had been seeking out another slice. "However, he isn't going to eat them all, right _Fang_?"

Fang rose guilty eyes. "Um. Oops."

I like food too, okay? I wasn't a salad (with no dressing of course), avoid all things heavy calorie, type of gal. I love pizza, fatty foods, anything that's a desert really … those cookies. Mhm. I have a very soft spot for cookies. In other words, to save myself some pizza I would bite Fang's hand off. And, actually, I was still holding that hand.

Compare to my hand, it was larger, tanner, and rugged around the palms. And it felt _so _good. _Too good_.

The guilt in Fang's dark eyes shifts into curiosity, and the corner of his lips kick up. "So… logically speaking, you holding my hand saves you some pizza, right?"

I drop his hand as if it burned me. "I wasn't _holding _your hand!"

"Oh no? Because I think you were."

"_Okay… _kiddos, I think it's your bedtime." Lu speaks up.

"But I'm not tired!" Angel protests.

"I think you _are _Angel." Lu said, her voice conducting a hiding meaning.

I glare at my best friend who after tonight wasn't going to be my best friend by tomorrow.

"So, say your goodnights."

Both Nudge and Angel say goodnight, before Lu rushes them out of the kitchen.

_Silence._

Well, this is awkward. So… I say something _really _stupid.

"Did you know for every awkward silence a gay baby is born?"

"My uncle is gay."

Oh my god.

Shame almost knocks me off my chair. "I'm so, so, sorry! It was this stupid joke Lu told me awhile ago when we first met, and, god, I'm gonna kill her!"

"Max! Calm down, I was joking."

"_What?" _

"I was only kidding." Fang says. "However, you should have seen your face."

"That's not funny!"

What an idiot. Guys, they're so stupid.

"Yeah it was."

I glare. "It wasn't."

Fang smirks, mirth swelling in his eyes. I'm so glade he finds me funny.

"How long have you worked at the music store?" I ask him for a change of subject.

"I was sixteen when I started. My dad owns the store."

"Your dad owns a music store?" I ask, impressed.

Fang nods. "Bless The Music isn't that old actually. It used to be a pet store a long time ago, but the store went out of business. My dad bought it, altering it into a music store instead.

"That's so cool."

Music was my departure to the real world. For awhile at least. I love popping in my headphones, blasting a song and just escaping for awhile. It must be so cool to get paid for being around music all day.

"Yeah." Fang says, nibbling on his pizza. "You play any instruments?"

I shake my head. "No. Do you?"

"Guitar..."

Fang playing a guitar … _sexy. _I stuff the crust of my pizza into my mouth before I said something foolish. Oh, like, "God, you're sexy. Can I lick you?"

"... And I actually teach a few kids how to play. Bless The Music has a lesson room in the back where I give lessons ..."

_Aw!_

"… do you, maybe, wanna join me?"

_...  
_

_Saaaay what!? _

"Huh?"

Fang clears his throat. "Tomorrow I have a lesson. Do you want to come? Maybe after we can grab a bite to eat or something too."

"I … uh …"

Did Fang just really ask me out?

What the hell Max! Say yes, you moron!

"Yes! I, uh … I mean sure. Sure for both."

Fang chuckles. "Okay. The lesson starts at four thirty. Just meet me at Bless The Music around fourish, okay?"

I nod. "Four. Gotcha."

Maybe I won't kill my best friend after all, but hug the stuffing outta her instead …

Wait… is this a _date?_

* * *

_Aw... how_ cute!

_Is it a date? ;)_

_Review and find out!  
_


	7. Music: 7

Hi guys! I hope you all had a happy New Years Eve and New Years! I know I sure did! But I just wanted to quickly say thank you for all the reviews. I'm so happy you're enjoying this!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, but don't get too mad! ...

Enjoy!

* * *

~Six~

"It's a damn date Max!" Lu, _in my face, _screams. Her face is the color of my red ipod and her eyes crazy as a killers.

I pull back a little, as much as my seatbelt will allow at least. But I do yell. "No it's not!"

Lu breaths deeply, pulling the car into the schools parking lot. "Okay then, what do _you _call it?" she asks more calmly.

"We're just hanging out." I shrug.

Which _is _what we are doing. A lesson and a quick bite to eat afterwards isn't a date … _right? _I've had a few date(s) before, and one boyfriend, so I'm not totally new at the realm of dating. But Fang is different. I feel things for him that are so new to me that it scares the crap outta me. Feelings and shit weren't my cup of tea. As demonstration to that, after Fang asked to _hangout _with me I said yes, but I did bolt soon after.

And I was up most of the night, bombed with questions and worries. Today I looked like I was inebriated from hardcore drinking or something. My dark blond hair was an impeccable birds nest and I have bags who have _baggage_ underneath my eyes from lack of sleep.

My first (and only) boyfriend was Sam. Actually Sam and I grew up together. Lu was my "girl" best friend, and Sam was my "boy" best friend. The summer between eighth and ninth grade we grew up and matured though. Both physically and mentally. Somewhere in freshmen year things changed between us, _forever. _

In middle school Sam was always that nerdy/awkward boy. His blond hair was always on the long side and, because he was blind as a bat, he had to wear glasses. And they were the ones that were oval shaped, evoking his face to always look like a peering owl.

_How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? A gooood question, lets find out. 1 … 2 … 3, __**crunch**_.

That was a common joke he had to endure daily by jerks and airheads alike. I mean, okay, he kinda did bare a spooky resemblance to "Mr. Owl" from that commercial, but Sam had a heart of gold. And _that _was all that had mattered.

He would disagree.

His mother sent him to his older cousins house for that summer due to his request who lives down in Florida, diverging our group of three. When he had came back, he was different. Sam cut off his long locks, settling on a short crop style. He had become more tan and his muscle mass grew impressively, _and _the glasses were gone. He'd invested in contacts. But not only did he altered his looks, but _he_ was different. His attitude was indifferent to school work, and more focused on football. The Sam before couldn't throw a football even if his life depended on it, and he's always had sticky fingers so catching a football was out of the question … until his cousin sunk his football loving teeth into him. That idiot.

But I digress.

All the girls fell over the new Sam, and I'm ashamed to say … I was one of them.

We danced around each other for a year. And then, in sophomore year that dance came to a conclusion; we started to date.

We didn't make it very far. The thing is, just because he changed his looks and he was less of an awkward boy but more of a sexy guy, it wasn't doing much for me.

I missed that dorky friend that couldn't catch or throw a football. I missed that guy that would give away his last dying breath for someone who needed it more. The new Sam was an asshole, and I couldn't stand the way he treated people he didn't think was good enough for him … and I _hated _the way he treated me. I wasn't some dumb girl he could just show off as his perfect plastic girlfriend that didn't have a mouth to express her thoughts or feelings.

Our relationship didn't just end that day but so did our friendship.

"You're thinking about Sam, aren't you?"

I flinch candidly. "Yeah."

Lu sighs. "Max. Fang isn't Sam. I really can't see Fang treating you the way Sam did."

"Like you know Fang all that well." I shot at her.

"I don't. But do you really think Fang would treat you as if you're a shinny trophy to be stuffed in a closet and flourished about only when he wants to be superior to his dumb friends?"

"Well, no…"

I don't know Fang that well… but I just know he wouldn't ever do that.

Lu smirks in victory, shutting off her car. "Fang seems like a nice guy. You can plainly see he adores his sister, and you two get along really well. So stop worrying about past idiots, aright?"

God, I love this girl!

"Alright." I smile.

But my smile dims a little. "That past idiot used to be our best friend."

"People change Max. It sucks, yeah. But losing friends and gaining new ones is just apart of life."

"We'll always be best friends, right?"

Lu pushes open her door, and flashes me a grin. "For better or for worse!"

I laugh, departing from the car too. "And sickness and in health!"

Her assurance was a balm to my soul. I link arms with her happily, leading the way to school.

"So how did your mothers date go?" Lu asks a moment later.

I winkle my nose. "She was really, _really _happy when I got home, so good I guess."

"You think she got lucky?"

I drop Lu's arm. "Ew Lucy! This is my mom we're talking about! I don't need to know when she's … ugh, just ew!"

"I think she got lucky!" She sing-songs.

I shudder and quicken my pace. Lu skips behind me singing, "Max's mom got luuuuucky. Max's mom did the nassssty!"

I stop at my locker. "I think you need to stop now."

She laughs and leans against the lockers while I quickly spin my numbers in, popping mine open.

"Do you think she'll ever settle down again?"

Sadly, I shake my head. "No. Oh by the way, I found out what Fang's parents… dad at least do."

Lu's head perks up, eyes light with intrigue. "Realllly? Do tell!"

"He owns Bless The Music." I say.

Lu blinks. "The store where you killed Justin?"

I groan. "Lu! Are you gonna hold that over my head forever?"

She taps her chin and nods. "Yup! I'll be telling your and Fang's kids how mommy and daddy met!"

Suddenly, my face heats up when I spot Fang walking towards us. Lu has a really loudmouth, and her voice carries through crowds. Shit, do you think he heard that?

"Max. Lucy." Fang nods at us.

"Oh Fang! We were just talking about _you!" _Lu smirks.

I glare at her.

Maybe I should find a new best friend. Nah. Out in the parking lot our words rung true. I might want to strangle her at times, but I know she has my best interest at heart.

"Yeah. I know. As long as we don't name our kid Nick, you can tell them that awful story of how we meet." He winks.

You think I blushed before. My face now resembled a stop sign. In fact, a few students stops like I _was_ a stop sign before rushing by me.

"I … I …"

The bell rings.

THANK GOD!

"Class time!" I yell slamming my locker door shut. "I'll see you at four! Bye!"

I grab Lu and hustle our asses away from Fang.

"Smooth Max. Real smooth. Hey! Can I be your kids godmother?"

Sometimes I _really _don't like her.

* * *

I know, I know. You wanted the date, and some Fax. But I wanted to kinda let you know Max has had a past relationship, and I wanted you to get a feel of it, and I wanted some Lu and Max bonding. But I did put Fang in there at the end. I couldn't resist! But anyways, the next few chapter will be the date, and it will be loaded with tons of Fax! I swear. So review, review. It make me get it out there so much faster! ;)

Thank you!


	8. Music: 8

~Seven~

School drifted by in a mist of, _fuck I don't know, _it just went by way too fast for my liking. Truthfully, I was a little, and I mean a _little,_ nervous about the sorta, but sorta not, date I have with Fang.

Anyways, Lu wanted to dress me for … whatever this was. So we quickly hustled our asses to my house. And I wish I could say that I'd dodged Lu's vogue hands successfully, but in all honestly I had failed miserably. Lu's a tomboy like me, but she loves her fashion. Oh the irony, although, I reckon it's her mothers fault. Her mother was this top fashion gossip queen. She has a spot in a favored magazine that women abide by like it was the bible or something. Kinda lame if you ask me. But whatever.

All that matters now is … well, she managed to wrangle me into a pair of tight skinny jeans and a, okay pretty, purple top that gave my freaking boobs the right to have their own name. I guess "Boob1," and "Boob2" are going to be joining me on this … thingy with Fang.

I consider the outfit in my mirror, huffing as I did a few sideways looks too. "Um… are you sure this isn't too much?" I ask Lu, cupping my boobies and smooching them together.

"No! I think you look _afuckingmazing!_"

"I guess… thanks - "

"Whoa, hold on there. Maxine darling, we still have to work on your hair."

(Just to make this clear… Lu was the _only _one who could call me Maxine and walk away still breathing.)

Anyway, my hair was fine!

I placed my hand on my hair like it would actually protect me from my crazy friend. "My hair is fine the way it is." I tell her.

"Oh ssshhh. Sit down. This will only take me a few moments."

Because I was kind of scared of my best friend right now who welding a hot curling iron, I did what she said.

While Lu was curling my hair I thought about Fang. Hm Fang. I wasn't sure what it was about that boy that made my heart skip a beat or two. Or the way his eyes seems to do funky things to my stomach. Don't get me wrong I've thought other guys were attractive since I've hit thirteen, but Fang's different. It's not all about his attractiveness (and hell was he attractive) but it was other stuff too. You can plainly see the love he has for his little sister. And the way he handled that mother at the music store was amazing. I would have let my anger take over and tell her to fuck off, but Fang calmly diffused the upset mother and child with little effort. I admire him.

"All done!" Lu yells.

I look up at her proud face. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

It was already ten minutes to four.

"After you look."

I sigh and quickly look in the mirror again. This time it wasn't too glare down at my boobs. My hair was flawlessly done. Lu only curled a few pieces here and there, so it looked fuller and bouncier. It was a casual and playful hairdo. I like it.

"Ha! And you were worried."

"Do I have to mention last Halloween?"

Lu grimaces in memory.

I hate dances, but last year my school threw a Halloween dance. I thought it would be cool to go since Halloween was my favorite holiday. Of course Lu dressed me. We decided to go as 80 girls. My outfit was punk edge with a dark pink bodice, a pink and black ruffled shirt that had lace, and chunky jewelry. I actually liked the outfit a lot. However, Lu's choice of hairstyle wouldn't have been my choice. She teased my hair, and used _two _cans of hairspray to keep the teased hair in place. Stupid, stupid, stupid. My date couldn't see over my head it was that high. And it took me a week to wash all that hairspray outta my hair, and have my hair melt back into place. Yup, I walked around with a 80's hairdo for a week.

"I'm sorry! I promised I would never tease your hair again!" she laughs.

"Right." I grumble. "I should go before I'm late. Are you staying here?"

She nods. "Yes! I'll chill with Trick until you come home."

Lu was like my sister. She pretty much lived here. I know my mom sees her as a second daughter even.

"Can't wait." I mutter slipping on my shoes.

Lu calls out a good luck and I give her the finger behind my back.

* * *

_4:01 _

When I enter Bless The Music the first person I spot is Mike.

He was bent over organizing the Blue's section.

"Hey Mike!"

He jumps and lets out a startled sound. He turns to me. "Holy hell! You almost gave me a heart attack."

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to deliberately scare you."

He waves it off. "It's fine. Hey… you're the girl that chopped my Justin, right? Max, wasn't it?"

I flush. "Yeah… sorry about that."

He grins, showing beautiful white teeth. "Hey, no worries. Frankly the dude freaked me out a little with his eyes always watching everyone and his perfect hair."

I laugh. "I guess I didn't like him much either."

Mike smiled, amused. "You're looking for Fang, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"He'll be out in a minute. In the mean time, wanna help?" he nudges his head at the cds on the shelf.

"Sure."

Side by side we organized the cds, putting them in abc order.

"It must be cool being a manger at a music store." I say. My nerves are pretty much talking. I'm chatty when I'm edgy about something.

Mike smiles. "Sure. I always know what's coming out before anyone else does, and I get free dibs. But I'll admit, it wasn't my ideal job when I was younger."

I frown. "No? What was?"

Mike turns to me. "I wanted to be a doctor actually."

Wow… how did one go from doctor to manger at a music store?

"Why didn't you? Become a doctor that is?" I ask. I know I was kind of prying but I was interested in why he didn't reach for his ultimate dream.

"Love." He says. "I've always been a smart kid in school, and in my junior year I was accepted by an amazing school that would've helped me get into a medical school someday. And I was going for it. But in my senior year… we had a new student. She was beautiful and cute. Flawless with imperfections too. Shy and a little skittish at times. A total mystery to me. And I fell hard for her. We started to date, and I swear each moment I spend with that girl I've falling a little more in love with her. By the end of the year I was a goner. The school I was accepted to was a five hour drive though … and …"

"You couldn't be away from her for that long." I finished.

"Yes."

"Why didn't she go with you?" I ask.

"Her family, job, and life is down here. I couldn't ask that of her. I wouldn't ask her of that."

"Because she would have went with you," I say, positive I know where this was heading .

He grins and acknowledges my brilliance with a nod. "Max you have to stop that. I thought I was telling the story here."

I laugh. "Oops. Carry on."

"But anyways yes she would have followed me, I have no doubt about that. So, we tried the long distance thing, but it was hard. So extremely hard. It _sucked, _and frankly my mind was on her and not my studies. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I came back for her, enrolled in a community college and discovered music. We're now married, have one child, and another on the way. And I couldn't be more happier."

I smile but it dims a little, "But don't you ever think of the what ifs?"

I know the what ifs would have plagued me for eternity.

"Of course I do. Wouldn't anyone? I had my dream job at my fingertips, but I think to myself, what would I pick … the love of my life or the dream to become a successful doctor, and without a doubt I would _always_ pick the love of my life because she _is _my life. Her, my son, and my unborn child are everything to me."

That's like the sweetest thing I've ever heard. His voice was filled with love and adoration for his family. So I've decided he was a pretty awesome dude.

"Mike, I think you're a wonderful guy." I say, smiling.

"Don't let his wife hear that, she'll beat you up with a baseball bat."

I jump when Fang's voice spoke up behind me. I quickly turn. "Holy hell Fang. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Mike chuckles. "Pretty horrible when it's happening to you, huh?"

"Yeah." I grumble, glaring at Fang.

Mike pats me on the back, his eyes soft. "But thank you Max. You two enjoy yourself now."

He winked.

I watch Mike walk away with a hot face. He may be a cool dude, but he was a stupid prick too.

"So, shall we?"

I turn to Fang, hoping my blush vanished.

"Yeah sure." I say.

Fang led me to a door behind the counter that read: "Staff Only." As he shoves the door open, waving his hand for me to enter first, he whispers. "You look pretty."

My stomach was doing that funky dance again, and I was sure my cheeks are on fire once more.

One thing was for sure, I've never acted this way before.

And it was all Fang's fault.

* * *

_So we're slowly getting there. The next chapter will be full of Fax I swear, so review! __J_


End file.
